Problem: $ \dfrac{79}{40} - 162.5\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{79}{40} = 1.975$ $ -162.5\% = -\dfrac{162.5}{100} = -1.625 $ Now we have: $ 1.975 - 1.625 = {?} $ $ 1.975 - 1.625 = 0.35 $